Graceful Bonds
by thewanderingoutsider
Summary: Eight years ago, she was saved from death and given the chance for a relatively peaceful existence. Flora's days as a 'Claymore' have become nothing more than frayed memories. But when an old comrade from that carnage in Pieta falls back into her life, oaths must be broken and swords unsheathed as impending doom draws near. #AU, #Writer's Drabble


**Fanfiction please fix some broken things on your site! Like tablet/PC mode...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. The ideas and OCs presented in this story are mine however. But this is still a work written for leisure. All rights to their respective owners.**

**Warning: Major spoilers for those who haven't read the Claymore manga. Duh. Oh and the Winx Club too…I guess? **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Premonitions**

Alfea was always prettier in the dead of night. Maybe it was because the blaring pink walls and baby blue tiles weren't so obvious. Oh well, another insignificant thought to pass her mind.

It was always like this for the slender hazel-haired woman when it came to slumber. A constant struggle for rest, drifting in and out of consciousness, betwixt pointless musings. A symptom of her permanent dislike of beds. She often longed for the comfort of resting back on the flat of a blade stuck in the ground.

A breeze breathed into the room, making her forget her discomposure. It was cool, crisp and gently comforting in some ways.

Normally she wouldn't have been concerned, but the resting woman knew something had entered. She knew very well she had closed the windows earlier. Slowly, she turned from her side and lay flat to see a blue-robed figure softly picking through objects on the other side of the room.

"You're back." Flora said quietly without rising.

The person paused and looked back. Her fiery hair and azure eyes shimmered, even as her face was bathed in shadow. "Oh dear, I'm getting awfully clumsy aren't I? I thought I was quiet enough not to wake you." she sighed turning away once more.

"No. I was waiting for you. You've been gone for almost three weeks now. People are starting to ask…questions."

"Anything serious?"

"Nothing of significant consequence. Although I think that Faragonda has contacted your birth parents about your unexplained disappearances."

Bloom shrugged in response, continuing whatever she was doing dismissively. But this time Flora wasn't willing to let it slide.

"Where have you been? Each time you leave, you are gone for far longer. Even I don't know what to say to cover you anymore." Flora frowned; she never liked being given the silent treatment. "You _will _answer me this time."

"Oh? And by what authority do you charge me?" came the sly reply.

Flora was taken aback slightly by Bloom's response, quickly blushing with shame. "S-sorry, no that's not what I was trying to…"

Before she could say anything else, the red head appeared seated right next to her side. Bloom looked at her rather sadly. "Oh Flora, it was all in good jest. Have I really been gone so long you've lost any sense of humour?"

"Well, no but…" Flora mumbled, starting to think. "Have you really encountered that many of…_them_ this time? Is that why you've been away for so long?" Bloom looked away, a stern but troubled look on her face.

It had started several months ago. There were isolated reports across the realms of people disappearing. Some bodies that were unfortunately found appeared to be…eaten. With every case, bodies were stripped of their flesh and internal organs, but the muscles were generally untouched.

Flora hadn't initially taken much notice as Bloom told her not to. But it didn't take too long for the pieces to start coming together. Especially when she had the misfortune of seeing one of the victims in a Lynphean village on a visit to relatives.

Even if she was unable to detect their power like she used to, she knew instinctively the monsters at work as dread set in her bones.

Yoma.

Demons that could shapeshift from human to an infinitude of gargoyle-like forms. A murderously irrevocable plague that was said to be as old as the land itself. Well the land Flora had once lived in before…Bloom had found her. And that land was worlds away, on the most furthermost fringes of the Magical Dimension. The red-head assured her that no such creatures existed in these inner affluent worlds. So why did they choose to start appearing now?

"Why is this happening?"

Bloom sighed letting the silence settle before answering. "Do you remember the conversation we had not too long ago? This sort of activity can only occur when the Organisation is either being destroyed or challenged in some way. But really, if Ruben's report is to be believed, only one explanation is possible."

Flora gripped her bed-sheets tightly. "Rebellion."

Bloom nodded gravely before looking back at her. "I hope you haven't gotten too used to the civilian lifestyle, my little 'Windcutter'. Because war will be on our doorstep very soon. _Real_ war."


End file.
